Closer to Neverland
by Nicole The Notorious
Summary: A somewhat different take on Peter Pan, and this time, it's not a fairytale...
1. Life at home

**Hello Nikkie here! :D This is my first fanfic and I am writing it with my far better at English than myself friend, so hopefully it will be gooder than the rest. Or better.. Whichever you prefer to say.**

Nothing belongs to me: This story is based on Peter Pan and almost all characters belong to J.M Barrie! :)

**_Wendy Darling:_**

An awkward silence arose as the last plate had been smashed, straight after George and Mary Darling had announced quits. An evening of fighting wasn't unusual in this house hold, in fact it was very rare to get a night of peace. I lay still in bed waiting for the heart felt apologies to begin. It was the same thing every time. The fighting, crying, hitting, and resignation. It was hell.

Michael was in his room crying from what I could hear, poor Michael, only ten and yet having to get through this every night, although I don't know why he was crying, no doubt it was to put on a performance so that he'd be showered with all sorts of new gadgets in the morning. John was probably reading a book like normal, he was the brains of the family, and didn't we know it, every other week he'd come home with a new trophy of some kind, which Mary would pawn over until the next one comes along, well, at least he's nicer one in the family. We get along a lot better than most siblings, unlike my relationship with the other two, mine and Johns was tolerable. Finally, dear little Susan was nowhere to be seen, most likely on another date with another guy, fourth one this week. No one in the family even suspect she's the slutty one, they don't even know she's gone half the time, that's because she climbs out the bay window in our room, waiting to be swept off her feet by another prince charming, returning in the early hours of the morning and telling me all about how great and perfect he is, only to go out with a different boy the next night. It's disgusting.

And then there's me. The underestimated, truly misunderstood and slightly psychotic one, but you can't blame me when I live with the real life Adams family. In fact someone might mistake me for being one of them. Oh the joys of living in a dysfunctional family. I was never what you would call "normal" I was pretty much the opposite. Some people might describe me as a loner, never had friends never wanted them, you just end up getting hurt, this also accounts for the reason I never date, too much useless emotions. Not that people would want to be friends with me, the pale blonde rich kid who never talks and never tries, the one who would rather be on her own than with her family, or anyone for that matter. The child that everyone ignores, or beats up… Take your pick. I never focused much, on anything, so the other people never bothered me, including my family. In a way you could say I live in a world of my own…

At some point during the evening John and Michael came knocking on my door. Both seemed more freaked out than usual, Michael still crying and John close to it. Susan was still nowhere to be seen, surprise surprise. I didn't really care she was gone but when you have your two brothers almost blubbering at your feet it would be nice to get some help.  
"Yes?" I said bluntly.  
"We can't sleep." Replayed John. Great. A 14 year old and a 10 year old can't sleep. And there was no doubt that the arguing would eventually stop anyway, Mary and George would leave without saying a word, treating themselves to another romantic meal before George pay's for Mary to get yet ANOTHER boob job, as a make-up gift. Even with the arguing dying down the fear on their faces even made me feel uneasy.  
"Fine," I whispered "Go sit on the bed." Without question they sat and waited patiently, I rummaged around in a draw and pulled out a dusty green book, which had gold lettering which simply read 'Neverland'.

**And this is the very first chapter, expect more to come! I'd really appreciate reviews, and constructive criticism. Thank you so much for reading!  
-Nicole the Notorious.**


	2. A bedtime story

This book was our tradition, Michael, John and myself, sometimes even Susan read it, it was the one time we all called truce and sat on my bed whilst I recited out the lines of the book I knew best, the one they'd heard a lot more than once, and one I'd read more than they'd heard. I turned slowly, dramatically, as I opened the marked page and carried on from where we last left off. I saw the grins slowly spread across their faces as they saw the familiar green book.  
"Brilliant!"I heard Michael whisper in awe. And so I read, slipping into my own world already.

_'I was sound asleep under the twinkling night sky. The waves lapping up not so far away from my feet. Everything was peaceful, everything was perfect. The grass was definitely greener here, and was just picturesque. I slept, happily, for the first time in a long time. If you listened very carefully, you could hear the mermaid whisper tales and the crocodiles slither through the water, chasing after there prey.'_ I paused for suspense. John and Michael both grinned knowingly at eachother. Knowing what was about to happen…  
_'Suddenly there was a break in the beautiful sounds, A rough laugh croaked from right above me, waking me instantly, I opened my eyes and saw…  
PIRATES! Four of them peered over me, grinning devilishly.  
"Got you!" The captain, world renowned Captain Ravensbeard, the most dastardly, fiendish pirate that ever lived. He had a hook for a hand, like every true captain, and smelled terrible. He was terrifying. Before I could say anything a gag was forced around my mouth so hard I could barely breath! A sack came over my head and I knew, I would not like what I was going to witness when the sack came off. I was scared witless, and there was nothing I could do about it._

_So I sat for a while in darkness, feeling myself being half carried half dragged across the ground. It could have been hours or even day, all I did know was that time was passing by slowly. The smell of salt and seaweed smothered the room making it unbearable to breath. Finally I heard a door open and the sound of boots coming towards me, my heart started beating uncontrollably as the sound came closer and closer.  
"Get up" A voice commanded. Now normally I would quite happily do so, but when you have been sat down in one position for hours, your legs suddenly become numb and impossible to move. Not to mention that I was scared frozen.  
"Get up!" The voice shouted it this time. I slowly tried pushing myself up, using my hands to help, to no avail, suddenly there were two huge arms that pulled me up roughly, making me feel even more scared then before._

_"Now, follow!" Grunted the man in front of me, I still couldn't see a thing, so I just let the arms which were grabbing onto me tightly lead me to where ever my doom lay. After a long while of walking I was pushed against a pillar of wood. And felt rope being tightly wrapped around me imprisoning me to the smooth wood.  
"Bag!" Shouted a deep voice I recognized, the captains. Once the words were said I felt the sack being yanked from my head and I could see the twinkling night sky looming above me. I gasped and struggled as I saw where I was, I was on the deck of the Swashling Cutlass, one of the oldest and most terrifying ships around. The pirates laughed at my pathetic attempt to release myself from the restraints which were so tight I could barely breathe._

_This was one of the worst situations you could ever be in, tied to a post and being laughed at by vile, drunken pirates. Not quite the way I wanted to go, but with no hope of escape I realised I was done for._

_"Hey!" cried a voice. I looked up and was taken aback! "Has the great captain Ravensbeard now resorted to kidnapping girls to try and capture me?"_

_"Ah my dear pan you don't even know what you're in for" replayed the snarling captain. He was talking to a boy, dancing in the moonlight, he looked like a wingless angel, his skin was pale and clean, compared to the rags he wore. Now all the pirates were on deck, guns at the ready pointing them directly at the boy._

_"Shall we begin Ravensbeard?" the boy smirked and then he disappeared. Great. My only possible miracle had just left me, still tied to the post.'_

"This next parts the bestest!" Screeched Michael, who at ten, still didn't know that words like 'bestest' don't exist. I grinned and put on my best pirate accent as I lost myself back into the story.

_'"Already leaving boy?" Ravensbeard taunted. "Had enough of ol' Captain Ravensbeard, already? And why, I wonder, do they call you the saviour, the boy who makes miracles happen. Mr Peter Pan?"_

_I had no idea who this Peter Pan was, nor what was going on, but I had just seen a young boy fly! What was happening? This was a first, and that's saying a lot having been on this island for months. I blinked hard, hoping, as I had already done many a time, that when I opened my eyes, I would be safe at home, in England. When I opened them I let out a muffled scream. Standing, no wait, floating In front of me! With his nose only a few inches from mine, was the boy which was silhouetted in the moonlight. _

_"Let's get you out of here." He said and winked.'_

There was a bang of a door closing which brought me back to the world.

"Mum and dad have gone for dinner..."John murmured, unsurprised. They both grinned like a pair of Cheshire cats, obviously the story, like me, had taken their minds off of things.

"Okay guys, that's it for this evening." I said, letting out a little yawn. I hadn't even realised how tired I was. John and Michael both "Ooow"ed at me but left, murmuring their thanks as they padded out the door.

**Thanks for reading once again! Really please to see the view count keeps going up! Please review constructive criticism is appreciated!  
Co written with Alz. And once again. Nothing belongs to me! **


	3. A weeping boy

**Hola! Sorry about not updating for a while, I will try to update every few days at the most, it's quite hard when you're co-writing as we do a paragraph each and we like to both be online whilst doing it to talk about it! Hope you enjoy! :)**

I left the window so that Susan could sneak in from her date, although the temptation to close it was unbearable, I decide to actually be nice for once in my life towards that _thing_ and I was not in the mood to have another argument with her. With that done I finally settled down in to bed pulling the cover close to my face and feeling the warm wrap around me. I closed my eyes and could her nothing but silence, even with the window open in the darkness it was first time it had ever been this peaceful.

I flew around in my head with sweet dreams for company. Dreams were always better then real life.

After a while I stirred, I could here someone sneaking through the window.

"Hey Susan," I mumbled. Not bothering to open my eyes, but no answer came.

"Mum and dad were fighting again, but they're out now, probably booked themselves a fancy honeymoon suite at the Fernaide hotel." I carried on, but again no answer, I could have sworn someone had gone through that window. I didn't care anyhow, probably the wind, I had thought. I started to drift back off to sleep when I heard a whimper coming from the foot of my bed. Someone was crying

"Michael? John?" I called quietly, the voice just cried louder

"No," The figure said, in a hushed tone. This was a complete stranger, sat on the foot of my bed! I sat up immediately and shoved the figure off, my hands made contact, but there was no thump to indicate they'd fallen to the floor. It had gone silent. I ran to the Door and flicked the light on.

"What the hell?" I shrieked, there was a person flying in my room, I was dreaming, I had to be dreaming! Either that or I was having a metal breakdown... I pinched my self to wake up, _nothing,_ I tried again, _nothing_. Great I was having a breakdown, because this was not possible in any way shape or form and to make matters worse he was sobbing, a million questions were floating round my head. Why was even in my room? How did he even get in to my room for that matter? And all I could manage was

"Why are you crying?"

He just looked at me with his big green eyes and replied

"My shadow won't stick." Right, so I had a guy flying in my room crying because his shadow won't stick to him. Something's wrong with me.

"why isn't it sticking?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I don't know" He answered, almost defiantly. "It's over there, I've tried talking it into sticking to me again, but it's refusing." He pointed to a corner of the room, I was taken aback, sure enough there was the boys shadow, just sitting there with it's arms and legs crossed. I looked the boy over, he was still floating but only a few inches above my floor, taking up the same position as the shadow. He was wearing worn green rags which looked as if they hadn't been washed in a very long time. He surprisingly didn't smell though, which made me even more sure I was having a break down. He had deep mahogany hair which was ruffled and A small green hat was perched on the top of it. I chuckled a little, was I hallucinating Robin Hood?

"Why are you laughing! My shadow won't stick to me and you're laughing!" The boy muttered coldly. Which made me laugh harder, well, even if this is a hallucination. I may as well play on it. I walked to my draws and drew out some needles and thread.

"Now then, if you could get your shadow to stand then I think I have the solution!" I grinned a little, thinking how stupid this was.

"Here now" I commanded and the shadow walked lazily over to the boy and sat down. I threaded the cotton through the needle and walked over to them the needle in my hand. The shadow started waving at me as I walked towards them, I for some reason waved back, wait what was I doing I was waving a shadow, cause I'm not at all weird.

"Can you stop flying and put your feet out?" I asked a little exasperated.

"Why?" The boy said, tilting his head a little.

"So I can attach your shadow back to you!" I said a little triumphantly whilst I gave a smirk,

"Is this gonna hurt?"

"I don't know..."

"Why not?"

"Because I have never tried sewing a shadow to someone before, stay put."

And with that I began to sew.

It didn't take too long, before long I had finished the first foot, with the occasional wince of pain from the crying boy I carried on on the second foot.

"What's your name?" I asked him whilst sewing.

"Oh, I should have introduced myself. My names Peter! Peter Pan." He said proudly, then stopped short with a sharp inhale of breath.

"Sorry I keep hurting you Peter." I gave him as warm a smile as I could, it felt weird having not have smiled at anyone 'kindly' in years. "How old are you?"

"Me. I'm not sure, When I left here, I was sixteen! But I have been in Neverland for over-" He stopped short, slapping his hand to his mouth. " I shouldn't have mentioned that..."

At that moment the door opened and Michael and John were standing there gaping.

"What are you doing?" John asked wide eyed.

"Oh no!" Peter cried.

"Tell me now," I said, a little scarily, as I intently finished the sewing of the second shoe, "Is there a boy in front of me, dressed in green rags, and floating?" Michael and Peter both nodded, their eyes staring at the boy, partially in disbelief, and partially in excitement.

The boys sat on my bed and watched in glee as Peter got up to inspect his newly reattached shadow, now following him where ever he went but he started doing stunt poses just to be sure it was attached and working properly, before sitting down.

"So who are you?" asked John still beaming,

"I'm peter pan." he replied.

"More importantly," I piped up. "why are you in my room? How did you get in my room? And did you say you came from Neverland?"

* * *

**^ Theres a line?:o **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this! Will try to update soon! Read and Review please!:D**


	4. Fairies

**Sorry guys, yeah.. uhm… I didn't quite stick to my "hey guys I'll update every few days woo" no. I haven't updated for at least a couple of months, but I'm nice enough to remember to update now and do so, sorry for the wait! Me and my writing associate have thought up this next chapter, and we hope to update again soon, it's just hard work fitting it in, but we'll try our best!**

The boy, now smirking, paced the room, watching the shadow copying him as if it was the first time he'd seen it, he laughed as he turned to face us.

"You did a mighty good job with this!" He exclaimed, rocking on the balls of his heels like a giddy child. "I mean, I never thought you could do as swell a job as this, those shadows are awfully sly… As soon as they even see a needle they tend to hide, but you! You are a heroin!" and with that he gave me the biggest bear hug I'd ever had, squeezing all the air out of me and making me feel like my spine was about to snap.

SLAP

"Ow!" Peter yelled. "What was that for?"

John and Michael sniggered as he recoiled away from me, with a big red hand mark across his face.

"No one touches Wendy…" John said oh so matter of factly.

"He's right. Don't touch me, and don't try to avoid my questions. Got it?" I stated, an edge of warning in my voice that only I would understand_. _

"So lets try this again shall we. How did you get in my room?" I was not in a good mood now and anyone else would have known that, but not him.

"I opened the window, duh…"

"what?"

"I opened the window and climbed in." He said without hesitation. Now that last statement sounded a little creepy as he said it so casually, because of course just climbing in someone's window isn't at all stalker like, what so ever.

"So you climbed through my window, and might I ask how the heck did you manage to do that? We're three floors up!" I questioned him

"I flew in." He said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Great… I thought to myself, he's a possible stalker _and_ he can fly, what could possibly go wrong in this situation? John and Michael looked at Peter as puzzled as I felt; none of this was making sense.

I raised an eyebrow. "_Flew_?"

"Yes, flew... You know, like Superman and all of that?"

John sniggered "You know that's impossible right? It defies the laws of gravity for a human to be able to-"

"Stop being a smartass John!" I sighed at him and rolled my eyes before turning back to Peter.

"Flying? Riiight, and why, may I ask, did you come to my house?" Peter shifted uncomfortably and dropped his eyes to the ground, doing the worst job of trying not to look like a first class paedophile.

"I've been coming here every night, I sit up there." He pointed to the roof above my window. "I come and I listen to you."

"Listen to me?" This story was getting weirder and weirder by the second...

"Yeah, you. Telling that story! It's awesome. And with me being the star character and all..."

So I had a first class stalker on my hands, who liked flying to my house sitting on the roof, listening to me read a children's book, which apparently he's the star of, and I've just reattached his shadow. So either I've gone insane or we are all having a veeeery messed up dream. But questioning my sanity aside I still had one last question that needed answering, "So you come from Neverland?"

"Yes." Peter said simply, and the room went so silent with awe that a penny dropping to the ground would be the sound equivalent to smashing a cupboard full of china plates. My eyes were about to burst out of their sockets.  
"You're joking right?" Questioned Michael, who finally managed to speak up after a long moment of tension.

"Why would I joke about Neverland? I live there." he replied.

All three of us at that moment let loose big grins. And all for the same reason.

"What's it like? Is there pirates and mermaids?!"

"Who is with you? Is it true you don't age?!"

The two boys started throwing out questions non-stop, not even giving peter enough time to answer. He just laughed awkwardly, waiting for them to calm down.

"And this ladies and gents" I proclaimed "is my two moron brothers, I never had the pleasure of introducing you, this, is John, and this Michael." I gestured towards them both before taking a bow, "and yes, I almost forgot. I'm Wendy!" And I stuck out an arrogant hand and shook his, deciding that is it was a dream this was taking a turn for the cool...

"So, Mr Pan, is this our queue to ask whether we can come to Neverland with you?" I asked in the most civilised and high class manner I could, whilst the rest of them chuckled. Peter looked at me in disbelief.

"Just a moment ago you slapped me and interrogated me, and now you want me to show you where I live?"

"yup, pretty much." I grinned casually, that was no big deal… Slapping was an often occurrence in this household.

Peter looked at me with a sulk on his face like a small child and crossed his arms and for a moment before replying with a simple…

"No."

Michael and John both looked horrified at the prospect of not being able to go.

"Why not?!" they pleaded, looking like lost puppies.

"Do I really have to explain this again?"

"Okay I'm sorry about interrogating you, however the slap was needed as I thought I might die due to oxygen loss." He thought for a moment and I could tell the boys had crossed their fingers behind there back, hoping he would accept my apology and let us go to Neverland, at that moment a big grin appeared on Peters face.

"Oh alright then, but no more slapping it hurt!" he replied pouting.

"Deal!" I shook an outstretched hand again, and beamed. Michael and John practically screamed. They punched the air like the manly kids they were and ran and hugged Peter. I smiled triumphantly and at that moment I don't think I could have felt so happy, for once something was actually going slightly right in my life...

"BUT!" Peter yelled over the whooping of the two younger boys harassing him and practically kissing his feet in happiness. He turned to me and gave a scrutinising look. "Do you believe in fairies?"

I was taken aback... What kind of question was that? I felt as if I should tread very carefully at that point,

"Uhm, yes?" slipped out of my mouth before I could say anything else, fairies? I'm always open to new ideas I suppose?

"Great!" He jumped up and ran to the window. "TINK! Get your sparkly little ass in here!" There was another person at my window? You had to be kidding me...

**And that, ladies and gents, is the fourth chapter, please leave reviews and opinions and constructive criticism, it will all be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
